


When Coffee Spills

by VenetaPsi



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Real Life, Strangers to Friends, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenetaPsi/pseuds/VenetaPsi
Summary: Evan Fong has had a shitty morning, so he walks through town in a thunderstorm to get to his little safe haven, a small corner coffee shop. However, once there, he starts feeling out of place and goes to take his leave, only to be mistaken for another and roughly shoved from behind.Or, a misunderstanding between Evan and Tyler brings them together for the first time, in the middle of a Coffee Shop





	When Coffee Spills

Evan tromped down the soaked sidewalk, rain spray drenching his pants and shoes as he halfheartedly held his hood up in place. Thunder shook the sky and it was so grey it was all but night, and yet he still made his way down the street, towards a small corner coffee shop which was his destination.

The fleeting thought to just turn around and go home was pushed away by remembrance of how shitty his morning was and how badly he needed coffee; Evan stormed on with new resolve. Not only had his video set to upload crashed halfway through the process, his microphone was jacked up for god knows what reason and for days now the guys hadn’t been able to get together in a big enough group to record a proper gaming session- everyone was busy, and today was no exception. Only groups of three could ever be made...they needed another person, Evan realized. Just so that there could always be enough people available to make at least a group of four. 

The walk light turned and he crossed the street, not even bothering to skirt around puddles. The cold water soaked through his sneakers in an instant, but he barely noticed, too concerned with YouTube troubles. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, immediately hit with a blast of warm air. It was welcome and he shrugged off his sopping jacket.   
The front edges of his raven hair dripped water and he absentmindedly wiped it out of his eyes as he approached the counter and ordered his usual coffee.   
The barista, a small brunette girl who recognized Evan instantly gave him a sympathetic smile when she saw him dripping, exhausted, and clearly lost in his mind. 

When he got his coffee, Evan curled up in a corner booth, spinning the warm cup around in his hands. It was too hot to drink, so he started looking around the shop. It was warm and inviting, casting golden light out of it’s window into the grey, stormy world outside. Small colored lanterns hung over the tables, different shades of reds, greens, and blues. Tables and chairs were made of a dark wood, the booths with deep blue cushions.  
A couple people milled around, all wet in various degrees. A group of teenages laughed cheerfully and a couple sat at a table together, talking in hushed voices and grinning adoringly at one another. Evan’s stomach flipped and he turned to stare at his coffee. He felt so out of place, an unhappy damper on the carefree mood of the shop. 

Raising to his feet, Evan picked up his coffee and headed for the door, pulling up his hood once more. As he reached for the handle footsteps pounded behind him and he was shoved, hard.

“You’re an ASSHOLE!”

Evan slammed into the door, coffee falling to the ground and spilling everywhere as the door gave way and the Canadian fell outside, landing disoriented in a puddle. _The fuck just…_ Red hot anger exploded in Evan’s chest and he glared upward, still sprawled on the sidewalk. His jacket hung down on his arms and his hood had fallen in the chaos, leaving him open to the elements but he didn’t notice, even as the rain soaked his shirt through.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?” He snapped at the male who had pushed him. He was extremely tall with short, light brown hair and an unzipped navy jacket which revealed a grey hoodie. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was slightly open and the panic in his expression had Evan hesitating.

“Oh my fuck- I’m so sorry!” The male reached down and grabbed Evan’s arm without permission, hoisting him to his feet. Evan stumbled a bit and ended up clinging to his attacker’s arm to steady himself. “I thought you were my friend, and he’s been pranking me non-stop and fuck I am so sorry.” The feeling and concern in his voice was so genuine that Evan’s resolve couldn’t help caving and forgiving the guy. 

“It’s...it’s okay,” Evan wiped his muddy hands on his sodden jeans, stuffing them in his pocket as they began to go numb in the cold. The male glanced down at the spilled coffee, then up at Evan apologetically.

“Let me buy you a new one.” He begged, and Evan nodded, deciding to give the guy a chance to redeem himself. When they walked back inside, everyone in the shop was staring wide eyed at them. Evan shuffled uneasily from the attention and the guy must've noticed, for he called out for them to go back to what they were doing. He let Evan reorder his coffee then paid for it, and a moment later the two were sitting across from one another in the same booth Evan had been in not even ten minutes earlier. 

“So...what’s your name? I can’t keep referring to you as the ‘poor guy who's coffee I ruined.’“

Evan let out a surprised laugh at the comment. “Evan, it’s Evan.”

“Tyler,” Tyler held out his hand and Evan shook it before quickly pulling his cold hands back to the warm coffee. His jacket, now even more soaked (if that was possible) hung off the end of the booth besides him and he caught Tyler glancing guiltily at it, then at him.

“I’m really sorry…”

“It’s really okay,” Evan gave a quiet laugh. “Seriously, you explained yourself, it was a mistake.” Tyler nodded as though trying to convince himself before leaning back in his chair and studying Evan. The male felt his cheeks warm. even though he had no reason to feel flustered. Tyler let out a small hum of consideration, then leaned forward again.

“Are you Canadian?” Surprised, Evan nodded, and Tyler grinned victoriously. “I thought so. You have that slight accent, and you forgave me for quite literally shoving you to the ground. Anyone else would’ve punched me in the face.” The stereotyping caused Evan to frown disapprovingly at Tyler, who only began to laugh. It was loud and happy and the corners of Evan’s mouth twitched up as he listened to it, until finally he too began to laugh, even though nothing was really funny. That caused Tyler’s amusement to only grow until he let out a wheeze and Evan lost it. It took them five entire minutes to stifle their laughter, only to start giggling again at the annoyed looks they got. 

“Oh my god…” Tyler slumped backwards in his seat, deep breaths occasionally interrupted by little snickers. “i haven’t laughed that hard since my Cod game completely bugged out.” Evan’s eyes widened and he sat up, staring at the other in surprise.

“You game?” Tyler met his gaze and sat up as well, laughter finally calming. 

“I do, yeah. I’m guessing you do as well?” Evan nodded, regarding the male across from him in a new light. This random stranger could possibly be the solution to everything that had been making made his week difficult. “What sort of games do you play?”

The conversation dragged on and they only stopped when the barista came over to make sure they knew it’d been nearly two hours, worried the males would be missing something in their lives. Neither male had any plans so the politely waved her off, but Evan decided it’d be better to stop bothering everyone with their random spurts of laughter, so he stood and grabbed his jacket. 

“You need to go, or would you be willing to walk with me?”

“Sure,” Tyler replied, and the two left the coffee shop together. The rain had stopped, blue sky and sunlight pressing their way through the clouds. Everything seemed to sparkle from the droplets of water, and Evan could scarcely believe how depressing it’d looked all but a couple of hours ago. The two walked side by side chatting aimlessly until they reached Evan’s house.

He turned to Tyler, trying to figure out how to put his request into words. “Hey, so I was wondering...I have a group of friends, and we all game. We create videos and post them on YouTube. Maybe you’d like to play with us? We could use another person in our group, and from what I can tell, you’d fit in really well.” Tyler arched an eyebrow and burst out laughing.

“I appreciate it Ev, but you and your friends don’t want me in your group. I’m loud, I yell and rage violently, I have a foul tongue and don’t think before I speak- and I’d probably end up offending someone.” He stared in surprise as Evan began to laugh. 

“Exactly- you’d fit in perfectly.” 

Tyler observed him curiously for another moment or two, then laughed softly, shaking his head. “Well alright then.”

“My gamer tags’ VanossGaming.”

“IAmWildcat.”

“So I guess I’ll see you in game?” Tyler nodded, grinning. He turned to go, waving over his shoulder. “See ya Evan!”

“Bye Tyler!” Evan waved back and watched him go, before stepping inside his house. He was smiling, all frustration from earlier forgotten. A half and hour earlier he was seated at his computer, mic fixed, video re-uploading, and in a call with the group.

“So, I met this guy…”


End file.
